Sticks and Stones
by SympatheticMemories
Summary: It's 'eighth' year at Hogwarts and everyone seems to be making amends but what about the the boy-who-lived and the infamous death eater Malfoy? Can they put their past behind them? And even if they do how will everyone else react? Drarry,RonxHermione and NevillexLuna, rated M for cussing and...intense parts


Chapter 1: A meeting in shadows

Disclaimer: Not mine in any way what so ever if it was there would have been some major plot differences, not to mention I can't write anywhere that good.

"Harry Potter?" Harry glanced around him trying to find the source of the voice, it wasn't that hard seeing as he was walking the Hogwarts corridors at night…past curfew.

Harry turned around and saw none other than Malfoy walking towards him, confident, arrogant, good looki- no Harry shook his head Malfoy was NOT good looking.

"Potter what are you doing out here?" Malfoy gazed upon him with gray eyes that betrayed nothing of how the boy was feeling.

"I could ask you the same Malfoy." Harry worked at keeping his voice calm and even.

"What if I said Professer Snape sent me to go and pick up a wandering Potter?"

"Then I would wonder how Snape got the information…Malfoy." Harry glared at the blonde daring him to take him away.

"Don't look at me scarhead I didn't tell him, and anyways you're lucky he didn't or I would have already dragged you down to him instead of wasting my time on this conversation."

Harry thought this over, wait that means Malfoy was sneaking around to Harry felt elated that he had something to hold over the blonde.

"So then what are you actually doing ferret?" Malfoy blanched at the nickname referring back to when Madeye had turned him into said animal before putting him down a pair of pants.

"None of your business Potter."

Malfoy strode forward till he was right in front of the brunette, leaning in he whispered into Harry's ear lips brushing against the skin.

"Shouldn't you be in bed _chosen one_?" When Malfoy felt the boy tense up he smirked before walking off to continue to his destination.

_Stupid Malfoy_ Harry thought before hurrying back to the Gryffindor common room face bright red.

LINEBREAK

Draco entered the Room of Requirement, heading over to the potions table that the room had given him. He was having another sleepless night and needed something to take his mind off the nightmares that still lingered in his dreams, and the risk he just took with Potter.

Sighing Draco set into the long familiar process of brewing a sleep potion

LINEBREAKS

"Harry where have you been?" Hermione's accusing voice cut across the common room, Ron standing sleepily behind trying to stifle his yawns.

"Umm, just walking 'round….how did you know I was gone anyway?" Harry tired to keep his face blank as thoughts of Malfoy's lips caressing his ear shot through his mind.

"Lets just say someone was especially, loud when trying to sneak out of the dormitory a few hours ago and a quick headcount revealed only one person missing, you Harry."

"Well I guess there's no sense in denying it, I like to wander the halls at night..it clears my head." At that Hermione's face softened and she lost all the anger out of her eyes.

"oh Harry, you could of just told us, anyways get off to bed you too! I don't need you complaining tomorrow about lack of sleep."

Mumbling their yes ma'ams at Hermione Ron and Harry walked up to their room. Ron made a beeline to his bed and was asleep within seconds.

Harry wished he had the ability to fall asleep so quickly sighing he yanked off his clothes before tugging on some pajama bottoms. He went to grab his top when he saw a piece of paper poking out between his robes, when did that get there?

Reaching down Harry grabbed the white parchment and flipped it over.

_Potter_

That's all the top of it said, the writing was neat and small an overall dignifying way of writing unlike Harry's own scrawl that he could hardly read sometimes.

Harry flipped open the folded piece of paper to read what was inside.

_Potter,_

_I know he haven't exactly been friends over the years, in fact we have really only despised each other. But now that the war is over and everyone is making amends I hope we can too._

_If you agree and wish to try and put our foolish past behind us meet me in the Room of Requirement between Midnight and 3 o'clock._

_From,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry felt his jaw drop open, Malfoy had written him a letter! And not just any letter but a letter saying he wanted to be friends with Harry!

It felt too good to be true, why would Malfoy all of sudden want to be friends with him? What happened to their quarrel? Theiryears of hatred, did it all go down the drain with Voldemort's death?

Even if it was a trap, Harry had to go because if it wasn't then this could really be the start of….of something.

Yanking his shirt over his head Harry grabbed his wand and the invisibility cloak before heading out making sure to be quiet this time.

LINEBREAK

The stone floors were freezing as Harry's bare feet tread over them, in his haste he forgot to put some sort of shoe on.

Harry was just around the corner to the Room of Requirement when Filtch showed up, he had been increasingly becoming more annoying since the war had ended, leaving Hogwarts with some major damage but most of it had been cleaned up during the summer before the students all came back, well not all 'Eight' years came back to get their NEWTS but enough did to still consider it worth giving them the chance.

Filtch was standing in the middle of the hallway and staring at the wall where the doors appeared to the Room of Requirement.

Harry had the fleeting and terrifying thought that maybe Filtch had found his way into the room, but he never had when they used it for Dumbledore's army so why would he now?

Harry watched as Filtch stood there staring for a few minutes before walking down the hallway. Even though Harry knew he was invisible he still sucked in against the wall and held his breath as Filtch passed him. Harry waited a few minutes before deeming it safe to approach the entrance.

This is where he stopped, should he go in? This was his last chance to turn tail and leave avoiding whatever embarrassing horror Malfoy had waiting for him or missing out on a new beginning.

Deciding that whatever it was couldn't be that bad Harry braced himself and walked up to the wall watching as the doors appeared.

Casting one last glance behind him Harry opened the doors and entered the Room of Requirement as the doors closed behind him with an audible click.

_No turning back now._


End file.
